Our Perfect Moment
by ChosenDiaries
Summary: One-shot: Gaara and Sakura seemed to having a bored time going everywhere and doing nothing about it. They needed some Spice into their lives, and Sakura knew just what to do and where to go to get it when she had to... GxS


**Our Perfect Moment**

**One-shot:** Gaara and Sakura seemed to having a bored time going everywhere and doing nothing about it. They needed some Spice into their lives, and Sakura knew just what to do and where to go to get it when she had to... GxS

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters but hell i own the story! Read & Review!

"Why did i agree to go with you again?" asked a twenty year old Gaara.

"Its because i promised you that you'll enjoy it!" seductively whispered his fiance Haruno Sakura.

They both entered the strip club named Icha Icha Paradise. Sakura found them both table seats and a private backroom, which Gaara yet doesnt know about. She brings them to their table seats and wait for the show to start. 'Cant wait to see how he reacts to this.' she smirks and chuckles evilly in her mind. The show was about to start when Sakura gets up to 'go to the bathroom'. Gaara on the other hand is nervous because hes never been to a strip club with a girl yet alone with his fiance. Sure he has gone with his best friends and idiotic brother but its not the same with a girl.

'Why the hell is Sakura taking forever? The show is about to start.' he pouted. Right when he thought that the lights turned on and music started to play. Gaara just sat down and tried to relax and wait for Sakura to come back. Five minutes into the show, Gaara was starting to get bored. None of those girls where as good as his woman dancing and most definitely their bodies arent as perfect as hers. 'Gosh, i really love her'. He basically critisize every woman there that wasnt as beautiful and enormously perfect like his Sakura.

A spotlight turns on, directly in the middle was HIS woman, wearing a red garter with a long black teddy on top, including blood red criss cross five inched heels and a black 2- foot whip. She seductively cat walks towards her man, Gaara. He starts to growl and glower at the men that were staring at his prize. The men there cower and look away to stare at the other women in jealousy wondering why their own ladies never did that to them. She starts up with a little lap dance on him. Staring into his eyes full of lust for this woman, she gives off the same look. She gets off him and sexily sticks out a finger for him to follow her, to her - wait, now their reserved private room. Knowing what she wants he gets up and follows her. As soon as they enter the room, she shuts and locks the door for their privacy, and not get disturbed. She slowly starts to walk up to him, and sits on his lap and turns on the music lightly.

"You like what you see baby?" she whispered to Gaara, then nipped his ear. He growled, staring at her, his jade eyes glowering in lust. She chuckled, "It's time for your little surprise anyways." Sakura begins to grind on him, then start the lap dance that she would and can only do for him. Going with the beat of the music she slowly nips his ear again, then goes lower to kiss and lick his neck. Gaara starts moaning and shivers as soon as she licks his sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder blades.

Five minutes later, she gets up and goes to the small stage with the pole and starts to dance once again. He smirks at this and takes out his wallet, brings out the twenty dollar bills and places them on her, hands wandering all over her body. Both eyes glazed in lust, Sakura and Gaara move to their bed. Sakura pushes him on the bed and straddles him.

Gaara starts to chuckle, "You really love being on top babe." "Haha, you know it baby. Besides i know how to push you to your limit." She cutely placed a finger on her lower lip, and starts to bite it. "H..n..nn.." he says when she starts to grind on him again. "Come on baby i know you ca-aan do better than thhh..at!" she shouts as he delivered her lip service to her chest and neck. She smiles at him, seeing him giving her one of his rare smiles. They start undressing one another yet giving each other light pecks and kisses.

"Ahhhh, babe hurry up you're losing," she moaned. He growled "Well i guess i'll need to buy you another pair of these, it looks like it won't survive." He rips her red garter and black teddy. "Time for me to take over.." Gaara whispers into her ear that he nibbles and licks. "Babe what's gotten into you? Why all of a sudden do you make up a show like this?", Gaara questioned. "Baby i was really in the mood to try something new and well i wanted more into our sex life." she answered hungrily. "I only want you and only you. To be mine forever and no one elses, you got that my flower?" "I will be yours, and yours only! I will always be here for you and i'll never let you go my sand master!" she cried out. He purred in satisfaction and brought her into a got searing kiss meant to be passionate and love. They both thought 'This is going to be a long but bumpy ride' with smirks and love on their faces.

Several hours later.

_*Panting* _

"That was great baby" she said with a cute wink, "but i think it would've gone better if i took control. Haha just saying love." "Maybe, since we are trying new things." He gave a soft and loving smile to her, and gave her a light peck on the lips, then a full kiss that made them both ready again. "Up for round two of another pounding my flower?" "Oh anyday my sandmaster, anyday."

**A/N: **I know it was horrible! Oh well. Had fun reading it though right? HAHA, thanks for reading! My first partial lemon. Its a continuation of The Moment of Life. Please read and review.


End file.
